The Sting Of Cupid's Rose
by BayDear
Summary: Danny and Sam always admired each other from afar. But this time things change. Instead of falling in love while saving Earth. They fall in love while Danny saves Sam's life. AU. . . . . I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. The Lovely Hunter

**I am just reediting this story and making it better. Maybe adding more taking away some, fixing grammar, that is a must need. Please enjoy! **

* * *

THE STING OF CUPID'S ARROW

Daniel "Danny" Fenton had just woken up. He sat up groaning not wanting to go to school. It was a Monday morning and school was almost over, Danny was hoping for a rest during summer break, but that rarely ever happened because ghost always seemed to follow him wherever he went.

He got dressed in his usual clothes, a white shirt trimmed with red around the sleeves and the collar, blue jeans and his pair of old red converse. Danny slowly made his way down the stairs and there he found his older sister, Jazz eating breakfast and his parents working on some ghost hunting equipment.

"Oh Danny why don't you ever brush your hair, you should pay more attention to yourself," complained Jazz in her usual know-it all tone.

"Shut up Jazz not this early in the morning." Danny snapped back at her. Danny grabbed a piece of toast and walked out of the door with his sister shouting after him, "Be careful!"

Danny met his two best friends in front his house. They greeted him with a smile. Sam brushed her black hair out of her eyes and tucked it out of her eyes. Her violet eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Hi guys" Sighed Danny.

"What's wrong," Asked Tucker.

"Oh nothing much it's just Jazz being too motherly."

"Danny she worries about you just don't too think much about it," Pointed out Sam.

"Yeah I know but ever since 'the accident' she has been even more up in my business," Danny cringed as he thought back to the accident that turned him half ghost.

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt with your ghost fighting and all." Danny nodded memories flashing back from the accident, the shocking and him first turning into a halfa.

They made their way to school on their way to class Danny bumped into Dash Baxter, the quarterback for Casper high's football team. "Watch where you're going Fenton," Dash cried.

An evil spark glinted in Danny's eyes. His soft blue eyes turned a ghostly green and began to faintly illuminate. Danny's black hair hung in his face, covering his ghostly green eyes. Danny spoke with ice in his tone. "Why don't you make me?"

Dash knelt down and picked up Danny from his shirt collar and pushed his face into Danny's. "Say that again punk." Danny reached up with a fist and was ready to throw a punch at Dash's face when a voice interrupted him.

"Oh _Pride and Prejudice _students fighting disrupts the peace of the student body, Baxter and Fenton my office now." Danny lowered his fist and turned his head, his eyes turning back to their natural color.

Danny's blue eyes set on Mr. Lancer the most annoying teacher of all time. He walked up to Danny and Dash grabbed the boys' arms and escorted them to his office. Danny struggled, but Mr. Lancer held tight to his arm.

When they reached his office he slammed Dash and Danny each into a chair he went and stood behind a desk, leaned forward pressed his palms on the desk looked at the boys and asked, "What was the meaning of that?"

"Fenton started it, messing with me calling me names, throwing the first punch." Lancer coldly glared at Danny with his ice blue eyes, his bald head catching the glint of the overhead lights. "Well Mr. Fenton do you have anything to say about this?"

Danny started to speak, but he got cut off by two people busting through his office door hollering and screaming: "Mr. Lancer, Mr. Lancer some students are disturbing the peace of the student body!" It was Sam and Tucker who came to save Danny.

"Great god, not another one," He said exasperated he began walking out of his office when he turned and said to the boys "Stay here." With that he was gone.

Immediately Danny jumped out of his chair and started to run out of the room, but Dash stopped him. Dash had him by the collar of his shirt. "Look punk if you get me in trouble again I'll wipe the floor with your face." Then he dropped Danny and walked out of the room.

Sam and Tucker ran up to Danny. "Are you ok?" They asked Danny nodded, "Thanks too you guys."

As the day went on nothing really special happened. When they were walking home a ghost came and tried to attack Danny. He ran behind a house and cried his battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" His black hair turned snowy white and his blue eyes turned green and kindled with a faint glow. Danny had become dressed in his costume that always appeared when he when ghost, then disappeared a when he was human.

Danny came out of his hiding spot and flew up to where the ghost was. The ghost was a small child with wings and a bow that looked much like cupid, but had white hair, blood red eyes, and a greenish hue to his skin color.

Danny let out a laugh, "This is the threat?! You're just a little baby." The ghost frowned; he pulled out an arrow and pulled it back into the bow aiming for Danny. He let go the arrow went flying.

Danny quickly dodged he laughed again, "Hah you missed you lousy shot." The arrow went straight for Sam he wasn't aiming for him he was aiming for Sam, Danny realized.

"Sam look out!" Cried Danny he flew down trying to stop the arrow from hitting Sam but he was too late. It went straight through Sam's heart but it didn't exit her. There was no exit or entry wound. It had stayed in her heart, but Danny and Tucker where unaware of that.

Danny was at Sam's side she was knocked out. Danny turned his head his eyes glowing a fierce an eerie green. But the ghost was gone no trace of him anywhere. "Quick we need to get her to my parent's lab." Danny said Tucker nodded.

Danny picked Sam up and flew with her to his parent's lab with Tucker running after him. Danny's parents where gone for the afternoon and the following days at a ghost expo in Trinity, Ohio. Danny laid Sam on the floor of his parent's lab. He grabbed an oxygen mask and fastened it over her face. He turned it on hoping that it would wake her up. Then began to hook up heart monitors to her, her heart was beating fairly fast as if she just came back from a run. After a little bit her heart slowed down to a normal pace.

Then Tucker was pounding down the stairs with sweat running down his face. He was breathing hard, "Is-she-ok?" He asked between gasps Danny nodded slowly.

"She seems ok only if she would open her eyes." Just at that moment Sam opened her eyes. Danny looked down at her and smiled Sam pulled of the oxygen mask and pulled of the wires Danny had attached to her.

"What happened?" she asked confused Danny leaned in and hugged her she began to blush.

"You got shot in the heart with a ghost's arrow and I thought you had died I was so scared." Danny pulled away from the hug. Sam was pink all over.. Danny soon realized what he had done "Oh sorry".

"It's ok I don't mind." Sam said hiding her face. Tucker was standing behind Danny, smiling he knew that Danny and Sam liked each other, but they didn't realize it themselves.

Then Danny turned back into a human. "Do you feel ok Sam?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah I feel fine just a little weird but I guess I'm ok."

"I'm glad," Said Danny, "Umm wanna go up to my room?"

"Yea sure" said Sam and Tucker in unison. They walked up the stairs leading to Danny's room then they heard Jazz's voice, "Danny what do you want for dinner?" They turned they saw Jazz at the foot of the stairs her orange hair was pulled back with a headband and her blue eyes glowed with delight.

"Uh-Umm we were going to go to the Nasty Burger for dinner." Danny answered, her eyes fell. Danny immediately felt bad.

"Well of course if you want to come you can we will be leaving at 6:30." Jazz's eyes brightened up again.

"Ok I'll go with you." She said then turned and walked away. Tucker and Sam looked at Danny with anger. The two of them weren't very fond of Jazz especially since she had figured out about Danny's secret.

"Sorry I had too." Danny whispered

They walked up to Danny's room then Tucker announced that he needed to go to the bathroom and left to go use it. Sam sat on Danny's bed and Danny sat on his desk chair. He stood up and walked over to Sam. Then he tripped and fell on top of Sam.

Sam fell back on to his bed Danny propped himself up with his elbows. "Sorry Sam I-" he started to say but Sam grabbed his chin and kissed him. Danny's eyes widened then relaxed he put his hands on her cheeks. He felt her smooth, soft skin under his hands.

At that moment Tucker came back into the room and he saw his two best friends kissing. His eyes widened but he kept quiet. They didn't notice him at first, because they're eyes where closed, but they eventually sensed his presence. With their hands still on each other's faces they slowly stopped kissing and turned their heads and began to blush.

Tucker crossed his arms across his chest, cocked an eyebrow and began to laugh. Danny got up off of Sam and walked over Tucker and pulled Tucker's hat over his face. "Ahh come on Danny chill I always knew that you two digged each other so, tell me are ya' going out?" Danny's eyes darted across the room from Sam to Tucker to Sam again and back again.

"I uh don't know I would like to only if Sam does." He turned to her, "I would like to Sam I really like you."

She began to blush, "I really like you too."

"So its official you two are going out. It's about time." Said Tucker

It was 6:30 "come on I'm starving lets go to dinner now," Said Tucker leading the way to the door. Danny turned to Sam and held out his hand Sam took it they walked out hand in hand. They met Jazz at the door she gave Sam and Danny a funny look but said nothing.

"Get in my car." Said Jazz the three of them slid in the backseat of Jazz's new civic. She started the car and drove to the Nasty Burger. Jazz parked the car when they got in Jazz told them to get a table while she went to talk to her friend from school.

Sam, Tucker and Danny chose a booth in the back of the restaurant. Sam and Danny slid in one side next to each other. Tucker sat in the one across from them.

"Ok so you have to tell me what happened while I was in the bathroom," Said Tucker, Sam blushed.

"It's none of your business." She snapped.

"Come on I'm your best friend." Tucker cried.

"I feel on top of her then we began to kiss that's all." Danny said with a hint of annoyance. Tucker smiled and began to laugh, "Ah you guys always like each other but where to dense to notice it."

That's when Jazz came back and she heard the last sentence that Tucker had said, "To dense to notice what?" she asked as she sat next to Tucker.

"Oh nothing just that Sulkier is a bad ghost hunter." She laughed and agreed with the little white lie that Danny had said.

"Oh yeah that is so true," Jazz smiled. Sam sighed in relief that Jazz hadn't picked up on what Tucker had said or pretended not to. Sam and Danny gave each other a smile knowing that only they knew what it meant.


	2. Love's Thorn

They next day Sam and Danny walked hand in hand to school. In the hallway they got a lot of looks especially from Paulina who Danny used to have a crush on came up to him and tried to steal him from Sam and that's when things went bad.

"Oh Danny why did you choose her over me you always liked me." She pressed her hands up against his chest. Danny backed away but Paulina just chased after him.

"S-stop Paullina, I don't like you anymore I'm with Sam." When Paullina heard this she felt a twinge of jealousy and tried to kiss Danny, but she was pulled away from him by an angry Sam. She had crossed her arms across her chest.

"Stay away from my him," Sam growled, suddenly Sam began to change, her violet eyes turned a ghostly green.

"What do you want?" asked Paulina.

"I want you to stay away from Danny." Sam's voice became low and distorted. Her muscles tensed up she grabbed Paullina's arm and yanked her away from Danny and spun her around.

She went flying into the lockers she hit her head and went out cold. Danny looked at Sam then at Paullina then back again. Danny went to go see if Paullina was ok. He went up to her she was fine, but would have a horrible headache when she woke up.

"Sam why did you throw Paullina," asked Danny.

"Because she was trying to steal you," Sam was now relaxed, but in a faze her voice was normal and her eyes weren't green.

"Look Sam I love you I would never leave you for her."

"I know but I just got so jealous I just couldn't think."

"I know," smiled Danny shyly he went over to Sam and quickly kissed her cheek she blushed. "Now I uh think I should carry her to the nurse." Danny gingerly picked up Paullina and carried her to the nurse. Her dark glossy curls bounced with each step Danny took. His arm muscles flexed as he carried her. Paullina's head was resting against Danny's muscular chest. Danny was actually quite strong even though he didn't look it.

Paulina looked like a small lost little girl in Danny's arms it was kinda cute. Sam didn't like that she felt a wave of power overcome her she tried to fight it off when she felt herself be overtaken by some unearthly power.

Powers of a ghost- a ghost was trying to over shadow her! She tried to fight back but in the end she had used up her energy and the ghost retreated, but she fainted and before she screamed, "Danny!" He turned and he saw his girlfriend fall. Danny dumped Paullina into some nearby boy's arms and ran over to Sam she was down on the ground.

"Sam are you ok?!" he cried no answer gently he picked her up. Sam gained conscience for a few seconds to feel Danny's arms around her and her head against his chest. With that she again fell asleep.

When Danny got to the nurse's office she wasn't there he figured that she was on break. He gently laid her down out the cot. He smoothed down her black hair and he began to think about what just happened. Sam was acting weird like she had super strength and he swore he saw Sam's eyes change color.

Shaking off the feeling he looked over at Sam with fondness. He truly loved her he had meant what he said about loving her. If other guys knew her like he did they would be crazy about her. If she wore the clothes other girls wore and wore her makeup like other girls did she would be super popular.

Danny was very glad that she expressed herself in unique ways by being a vegetarian and being Goth. Sam was only being herself but others didn't like that about her but Danny loved that about her. Sam was very strong willed and had a very strong opinion she spoke her mind.

Sam began to groan. "Are you ok," Asked Danny.

"Yea I'm ok," Groaned Sam then Danny leaned down and kissed Sam on the lips.

"I love you Sam," Whispered Danny.

"I love you Danny." Sam said back.

Tucker came in but this time and made his presence noticeable. "Ahem you two," He said between laughs.

Danny quickly pulled away and lifted head up. His eyes narrowed. "Do you mind?"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes you are." Agreed Sam.

"So what happened back there you went like all ghostly or something."

"I don't know what happened back there I think I was being foreshadowed."

"How, by what," Danny questioned.

"I don't know exactly but whatever it is it is super strong and I don't think next time it will back down." Sam answered.

"Well when do you seem to get all 'ghostly'," asked Tucker.

"Well-"began Sam shyly, "it's whenever I get jealous if Danny is around another girl." She looked down.

"Look Sam I would never do anything to make you jealous on purpose and I was only helping her."

'Yes I know, but you where carrying her and I-I should be the one in your arms." Sam looked down ashamed.

"Awe Sam you know that I love you and you will always be the girl in my arms."

Danny was leaning in to kiss her when Tucker Shouted. "DO YOU MIND?!" Danny cringed and stopped inches away from Sam's face.

"Okay Okay sorry, we will be more careful around you."

As the day went on many people gave Danny and Sam looks, but they ignored it. If they wanted to hold hands no one could stop them. When Danny got home Jazz was there waiting for him at the kitchen table.

"Danny I need to talk to you." She quickly said Danny stopped and turned around he was at the foot of the stairs. "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something it you don't mind?" Jazz said kindly Danny sighed. "Yes what is it?"

"It's about you and Sam."

"Seriously you to, can't we just date in peace without being questioned?" He fumed.

"No-no it's not like that I just want to tell you that I'm happy for you and she will make you very happy." Danny smiled.

"Thank you Jazz really I'm glad that at least you support me. I wonder what will happen when mom and dad find out." Danny laughed at that idea. He didn't want to fathom it.

Danny walked up to his room. His iPhone began to vibrate in his pocket. Someone had texted him- it was Sam. They began to IM.

Sam: Hey babe, what's up?

Danny: Oh nothing much. Do you want to come over just you and me? My parents aren't home and Jazz won't bother us.

Sam: Yeah sure I'll see you there in 10 mins.

Danny: Ok I'll see you then I will get the snacks ready.

Sam: Ok.

Danny got the chips and poured them into bowls for Sam and himself. Then he heard the doorbell ring. It was her. She walked in the house she had on her usual black combat boots. She also had on black skinny jeans that showed off her long slender legs. She pulled off her jacket and threw it over her shoulder.

She pulled down her tight black shirt. Sam took out her iPhone and said, "I got some new songs."

Danny smiled in approval, "From Dumpty Humpty?"

"Yeah of course I bought they're new album."

"Uh, you know they're album isn't going to be released until later this month." Sam smiled slyly and giggled mischievously.

"Yeah I know I got 'presale.'" They made their way upstairs and went into Danny's room. He closed the door behind him. Sam began to play Dumpty Humpty's new song _Let us be free._ Danny gave her the bowl of chips.

She grabbed one and popped it in her mouth. Sam lay sprawled on Danny's bed. Her head was lying on his pillow. Danny had stepped out of the room to get something.

Sam closed her eyes and pushed back her hair with her hand. She sat up her black hair falling into her face once again. She had her hair cut a little below her chin. Her bangs always hung in her face so they people couldn't see her.

Sam began to do a self reflection of herself. She didn't really think that she was good enough for Danny. She had no special talents, nothing about her physical appearance worth talking about she was just one in the crowd. Sam looked at herself in the mirror her usual clothes, jeans and T-Shirt. Sam sighed she wished she looked more like Paulina; tan skin, shinny, curly hair.

Paulina was a very pretty girl she was half Mexican half Spaniard and she let everyone know. Sam well she was just Samantha Andrea Manson. Sam felt like she was very plain she had violet eyes, hair and fair skin.

Then Danny came back interrupting her thoughts with a bat necklace in his hands. "Oh thank you Danny how did you know that I wanted this?"

"I saw you looking at it when we went into _Hot topic_ also there is more."

"More," asked Sam surprised.

"Yeah I uh bought us tickets to horror land magic for next Saturday."

Sam attacked Danny with a hug knocking his on to the floor. "Thank you, thank you thank you! I have wanted to go for like ever."

"I know so that is why you and I are going to be scared until one in the morning." She laughed Sam was very happy, Danny knew her very well.

"Oh yeah before I forget I have to tell you my parents want you to come over tomorrow for dinner can you come?"

"Uh yeah," Danny said his eyebrows became drawn in. "Why?"

"They want to meet you."

"But I already know them I have been to your house tons of times." "Yeah I know but this time they want to meet you like the daughter's boyfriend." "Oh ok."

* * *

_The next night_

Danny was walking up the stone steps up too Sam's door. He knocked. Sam's mom answered the door. "Oh hello Daniel, Sammy is in her room do you want to go up and see her?"

Danny stepped into the house. The front manor was huge and well light. Sam's mom smiled at him. She had red hair, dark blue eyes, and tan pale. She looked nothing like Sam, the complete opposite even. "Thank you Mrs. Manson and what a lovely home you have."

"Oh thank you Daniel." Then Danny heard footsteps coming from upstairs Danny turned his head and saw Sam walking down the stairs in a black skirt and a striped black and white shirt.

"Sammy there you are Daniel is here."

"Oh thanks mom."

"_Martha, _is Samantha's boyfriend here," called a deep male voice.

"Yes Jonathan, Daniel is here why don't you come out and say hello to him?" Danny heard a shuffling of feet and saw Sam's dad walk out from the living room with slippers. He looked more like Sam he had her eyes and skin tone but he had white blonde hair. Danny wondered where Sam got her Black hair from.

"Hello Mr. Manson." Danny held out his hand for Mister Manson to shake it. Sam's dad clasped his hand and gave it a big squeeze.

"Daniel tells me something about you." Danny began to think what 'normal' thing he could say about himself.

"Uh well my sister Jasmine is an honor student."

"Well son that's good for your sister how about you?"

"Umm well I want to be an astronaut when I grow up, I am in advanced classes. . ." his voice trailed off.

"So you want to work for _NASA_ well that's a good idea boy keep on working hard." Sam's mom nodded in approval.

"Well Sammy why don't you take Danny up to your room and I will call you down when dinner is ready." with that Sam grabbed Danny's hand and tore up the stairs with him in hand. Sam closed the door to her room.

"Sorry about that you know how parents are."

"It's ok." Danny laughed.

The two talked and hung out waiting to be called for dinner.

"Samantha, Daniel dinner is ready." Danny and Sam walked out into the dining room. They took their seats. Then Sam's father began to ask questions about Danny's family.

"So Daniel what do your parents do for work?" Danny stopped eating " My parents are scientist."

"So that is very nice, but they are ghost hunters right," Sam's dad asked, his brow creased from worry.

Danny nodded and looked at the Manson's. They just looked at each other and nodded. The rest of dinner was filled with small talk nothing more. When it was 9:30 Jazz texted Danny telling him to come home.

"Ah well my sister wants me to come home I better be leaving. Bye Sam see you tomorrow. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Manson" He waved bye and was heading towards the door.

"Wait Daniel let us give you a ride home right Jonathan?"

"Yeah." Sam's dad said quickly. He lead Danny to his car Danny got in and Danny directed him to his house just as Danny was about to get out when Sam's dad stopped him.

"You know son I like you and let's keep it that way you better not break my daughter's heart."

"Yes sir!" Danny quickly said with that he drove away leaving Danny in front of his house. He walked in the door and made is way up to his room that's when his ghost sense went off. Danny turned and he saw the ghost the tiny baby that looked like cupid that shot Sam.

His muscles tensed. "I'm going ghost," He called and he immediately became a ghost.

The baby ghost laughed, "I did not come here to fight, to only warn you that if you don't remove the thorn from that girl's heart she will be overcome with jealously and surely die. She has 3 days, 3 days for you to remove love's thorn." With that last word he was gone.

Danny stood there confused Danny soon became his normal self. He went to his computer and face timed Tucker.

"Hey Tucker I need you to look you love's thorn for me."

"Dude, do you care to say hi first?"

"No, not when Sam's life is on the line."

"Ok I'm already on top of it here I'll send you a link."

Danny clicked on it and he saw pictures showing a black rose growing out of a heart and thorns connected to the rose grew around the heart. The article read: _Love's thorn is an old folk legend often used to describe to lovers that are in a quarrel. The old legend says that once a young princess named, Maria. _

_Who love fell in love with a butcher, but she was to marry a selfish prince and when she tried to run away with the butcher. The prince hired a witch to kill her because he could not stand being rejected. So the witch put a curse on her and that caused Maria to become very jealous of the prince who married someone else and eventually the jealously ate her alive. _

_She later died and legend has it that a beautiful black rose with thorns had grown around her heart. Also the legend says when a young maiden is in love with a man she will become very jealous and scared of others around him and scared that he doesn't love her even though he may love her with all his heart. Soon enough she will die._

Danny froze when he finished reading and slowly began to talk. "That explains why Sam was being jealous I thought it was just a girlfriend thing. But the jealously will eat her alive and it's entirely that ghost's fault planting Sam with that rose in her heart." Danny slammed his fist down on his desk.

"Calm down dude here it says that there is one way to fix it."

"How?"

"You have to show her that you truly love her and you have to get rid of the thorn in her heart."

"How will I do that," asked Danny.

Tucker sighed "Look dude its simple during school you have to tell Paulina off and any other girls that she may see as a threat just tell her how you truly feel. Then use your ghost powers to take the thorn out of her heart."

"Wow Tucker that actually is a good plan."

"Hey you just don't give me enough credit I actually am a ladies' man."

Danny shut off his computer and went to bed. He slept in peace that he finally has a plan.


	3. Safe & Sound

**Thank you to all the support and reviews. I read all of them and they make me very happy. Also expect the new chapters around 4:00 eastern time.**

* * *

The next day Danny woke up and walked to school like usual with Sam and Tucker when they entered the school Paulina appeared. "Oh, hi Danny why don't you walk me to class," She began to pull Danny's hand.

Sam narrowed her eyes they kindled a dark murky green. Danny snapped back his hand. "No Paullina I'm with Sam not you just leave me alone." She was shocked that Danny would talk to her like that.

"Oh Danny, but I like you why can't you like me back?"

"You don't like me, leave me alone." Paullina began to cry she tossed around her dark bouncy curls.

"Why do you like a pasty faced girl like her?"

"Because she is special now leave me alone." Danny pushed Paullina away.

He walked away with Sam in hand. "Oh my god Danny did you say what I thought you said?" Sam gasped.

Danny slowed down and pressed Sam against the lockers getting close to her face. "Sam you know that I am in love with you." He cocked his head getting close to Sam's lips.

She looked into his eyes the warm blue held her in a trance. His dark hair hung over the tops of his eyes. Sam closed her mouth. He pulled away and smiled at her. She began to blush.

Danny looked into her eyes. The violet caught the light and twinkled. Her freckles splashed ever so perfectly over her nose. She had small fine and delicate features. Her bangs hung messily in her face covering part of her was perfect in everyway.

Suddenly at that moment Dash came up and decided to pick on Danny. "No PDA at school Fenton." Dash came and took Danny but they shoulder and shoved him away from Sam.

He went sprawling on the floor. He sat up his hair hung in his eyes they burned green with hatred. He stood up and grabbed Dash's shoulder. Just as he was about to punch Dash, Danny saw Sam's face through his hair.

She looked as if she were about to cry. Danny lowered his fist and walked over to Sam took her hand and walked away heading to class.

* * *

The day slowly came to an end and Danny wasn't able to take out the thorn from Sam's heart and she only had two days left to live. Danny decided he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He waited until it was late at night.

He whispered, "I'm going ghost." Turned intangible and flew to Sam's house. Sam was asleep in bed when Danny arrived to her house. He stood by her bed "Danny" she murmured in her sleep. Danny's head snapped back to Sam when he heard this. Slowly he leaned down closer to her face and kissed her.

Danny still intangible put his hand on her arm and slowly pulled away from the kiss. He made her slightly intangible just so he could see through her body, and on her heart he saw a black rose growing out of her heart and thorns intertwining around her heart. Her heart was still pumping blood.

Slowly he reached his hand into her chest touching the rose he noticed that it was weakened by his touch. He slowly unwrapped the thorns from around her heart once they where free he gently grabbed the black rose and pulled it out of her body.

When it finally exited her body the rose began to wrap itself around his wrist and growing down to his forearm he made his ghost ray disintegrate the rose and all was left of it was a memory left in Danny's mind.

That's when Sam woke up and saw Danny. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised Danny explained everything to her about the evil cupid and the rose.

"What that really happened and you never told me?!"

"I didn't want to scare you and your safe now anyway."

"Yeah but still. . ." Her voice trailed off. Danny smiled at Sam. Then he leaned in and kissed her. . .


	4. The Second Generation

**Sorry for the extremely late chapter. I had homework, no other excuse. I will try to do an earlier one next time. **

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

24 year old Daniel and Samantha Fenton where fawning over their newly born child, Lilyth Madeline Fenton. Sam was holding Lilyth in her arms, her eyes were closed. The young baby had straight black hair and porcelain white skin. Finally she slowly opened her eyes and they where a bright green that almost seemed to glow.

She looked at her mother with interest then at her father. Then that's when Danny's parents came in trying to get a good look their first grandchild. Maddie held her gingerly

"Oh Danny, she is positively beautiful." They all laughed.

Soon after the Fentons Sam's parents came in yelling, "Let us see our grandchild."

Then the Manson's began to take millions of pictures. Sam's mom held Lillyth "Samantha what is her whole name again?"

"Lillyth Madeline Fenton and its Lillyth with a Y."

"What a lovely name will you call her Lily for short?"

"I don't know, I suppose so," answered Sam.

"So tell me Daniel are you going to have another child," asked Sam's father.

"Uh I don't know yet let us survive this one first"

Just then Jazz came in with her husband Dash Baxter. "Oh Danny she is so cute I knew she wouldn't get your dorky looks."

Danny frowned at Jazz, "You know what shut up at least I have a kid." "You idiot you are a freakin' uncle for god's sake. Did you honestly forget about Phoenix?"

"No, of course not," Danny challenged. He started to look around the room; he saw the faces of his family and in-laws, but no Tucker. "Where is Tucker," he asked.

"I'm here dude do you think I would miss the birth of your first kid," Tucker nearly yelled as he ran into the room. "The second or third eh that's different, but the first I am here to support you."

"Ha-ha I know I remember, but you almost shit your pants when I told you that I got Sam pregnant."

"Yeah, but you also dropped on me that you where moving to Florida at the same time so be happy that it was only metaphorically." At that moment Lilyth began to calmed the baby down and began to feed her.

Lilyth grew up to be a very beautiful girl, but Sam and Danny knew it was only a matter of time before she began to show her ghost powers when she was two years old she could float and become intangible. When she was three she had a ghost ray.

"Lilyth come back here," called Danny. The toddler was floating around the house.

"I'm going ghost," called Danny he floated through the ceiling up to Lillyth's room. Lillyth was floating around the room with her teddy bear in her arms. Danny caught her in his arms.

She looked up. "Daddy," She murmured Danny turned back to human he walked with Lilyth in his arms downstairs.

She giggled and rubbed her bright green eyes. Lillyth had bright green eyes even though her parents didn't have green eyes. Sam and Danny suspected that it was because of Danny having ghost powers. Danny hadn't used his ghost powers for fighting in a long while.

"Come-on Lillyth do you want something to eat," asked Danny as he floated back down the kitchen and turned back to a human.

"Yea," Squealed Lilyth. Danny handed her a banana. She opened it and bit into it.

Then Sam walked into the kitchen. Danny turned towards her with Lilyth in his arms.

"Come here Lily," Cooed Sam she took Lilyth from Danny's arms.

"You know Jazz is expecting her second child tomorrow," Danny casually said.

"Really," asked Sam.

"Yeah she wants us to come and visit."

"Well she lives in Michigan and it would take a while to drive there," Sam inquired.

"We could take a plane."

"Yeah, I guess we could do that, do you have next week off," asked Sam. Danny nodded he had taken 3 weeks off during the summer to be with his wife and daughter.

"I know it is last minute but she really wants us to be there," Danny said apologetically.

Sam sighed, "Yeah I guess we could, let's go pack." Wearily they began to pack they bought their airplane tickets and boarded the plane. They arrived in Michigan at 9:30 pm. Dash came and picked them up.

"Hey Fenton throw your bags in the back and get in the back." Danny laughed and did what he was told.

"Uncle Dash," yelled Lillyth she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey there little Fenton," He picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Lily get in the back." Said Dash she climbed into the car. Sam leaned in and buckled her in and climbed into the front. Danny slid in back next to Lillyth. "So how is Phoenix?" asked Sam.

"Oh he is great smart little devil he is just like his mom." Phoenix Baxter was the Baxter's only son at the moment at the age of 5. Lilyth wasn't very fond of her cousin.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" asked Danny.

"A boy."

"What will his name be," asked Sam.

"Finn Daniel Baxter." Answered Dash

"That's a good name."

"Yeah, if you say so I'm just happy that his middle name is Daniel not his first."

"Why," asked Danny,

"Because Fenton she wanted him to be named after you but I convinced her to use it as the middle name."

"Aw Danny she named her son after you that's sweet." Cooed Sam.

"Yeah, I suppose. It's funny though you go from such a unique name as Phoenix to Finn. Why so normal," Danny question as he crossed his legs.

"Well Fenton, Phoenix is a family name of mine unfortunately and when Jazz found out she had to name our first child that regardless of the gender. Also I would like to point out that his middle name is Dash and that is a badass name. But Finn is a pretty cool name so that's what we chose," he said with a smug smile.

"Hey watch the language around Lily," Sam warned.

Dash laughed and agreed.

When they arrived at Jazz's house she was in the living room with Phoenix and she looked very pregnant.

"Danny, Sam I'm so glad you could come!"

"Auntie Jazz," cried Lilyth

"Hi Lily how are you?"

"I'm good," Answered Lillyth.

Danny went over and hugged his sister. Lily stayed close to her mother avoiding Phoenix. Sam picked up Lilyth and placed her at her hip. Sam smiled at Jazz, "Hi Jazz."

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Jazz we are staying in the guest room right?"

"Yeah."

The Fentons walked up the stairs to the guest room. Danny placed their luggage on the floor and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Hey Danny."

"Yea Sam," asked Danny.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." Suddenly they heard voices coming from downstairs it was Danny's parents.

"They are here," Said Danny Sam rolled her eyes and walked downstairs leaving Lilyth with her dad.

"Lily aren't you tired?" She shook her head "No."

Danny stood up and picked up Lily walking downstairs with her. Danny's parents were talking with Sam.

"So yeah, he was promoted in his job." Sam was saying.

"That's so good." Said Danny's mom, Maddie.

"Grandma," cried Lilyth. She squirmed in his arms. Danny put her down and she ran towards Jack and Maddie.

"Daniel!" Said his dad.

"Hi dad." Called Danny.

Maddie picked up Lilyth."So Lily how have you been?"

"Good." Cried Lillyth with glee.

Then that's when Phoenix came running up trying to get attention. "Grandma put Lilly down." He cried trying to get attention.

"Oh Phoenix cool your jets I haven't seen Lillyth in awhile." Said Maddie coolly then Phoenix got really upset and started to cry.

"Phoenix Dash Baxter calm down or you will go to bed." Jazz said in a reprimanding ton, slowly he started to calm down. Dash picked him up and took him to bed. "Sorry he gets grumpy when he's tired."

"It's ok Lily can be the same way."

Danny's parents were cooing over Lillyth and how cute she was.

"So I wonder if Lilly will get special treatment being the only girl grandchild on each side," Whispered Danny.

Sam laughed, "I think so."

"Well she needs to be put to bed now."

Lilyth was falling asleep. Sam picked up the toddler and took her to bed. While she was upstairs Jazz asked Danny if Lilyth had ghost powers and Danny nodded.

Jazz was still the only one beside Sam and Tucker who knew that he had ghost powers. "You will have to keep a close eye on her." She whispered with concern. Danny nodded.

"What are you talking about," asked Dash.

"Uh um, if Sam and Danny are going to have another kid." Said Jazz quickly, Dash looked at Danny.

"So are you?"

"I don't know, I would like to, but it's up to Sam really."

"You should ask Sam then." Said Jazz at that moment Sam came into the room.

"Ask Sam what," she asked.

"That if-" Danny was caught off by Jasmine. "If you want to have another kid."

Her cheeks began to glow a bright pink. "I uh don't know." She replied nervously Danny looked down his cheeks glowing brightly.

Dash began to laugh. "Ah come on you two you are you seriously going to get embarrassed over that."

Jazz slapped Dash on the arm.

"Umm I have to go do something." Said Sam awkwardly and she quickly left running up the stairs.

"I wonder what's up with her." Said Dash. Jazz's eyebrows where brought inward. I wonder, she thought.

The next day July, 31 Jazz went into labor. And she gave birth to Finn Daniel Baxter. The baby had black hair and blue eyes. He looked fairly similar to his uncle Danny. Danny was holding his nephew he was wide-eyed and looking at his new world with fascination.

Phoenix got a look at his new brother. "Mommy do we have to keep him," He asked Jazz laughed "Oh course Phoenix." Maddie was holding her new grandson fawning over him. Poor little Jack sat in the corner of the hospital room in a chair feeling left out. Jackson was used to getting all of the attention everybody loved him. But today the attention was on Finn.

Dash's parents had finally arrived. "So what is his name?" asked Mrs. Baxter.

"Finn." answered Jazz.

"What an unusual name."

"We wanted some unique."

"Ahh yes your generation and their wanting to be unique." Said Mrs. Baxter snidely.

She never really approved of Jazz. "Yes and what is your full name again?" Asked Mrs. Baxter even though she knew Jazz's name.

"Jasmine Dawn Fenton-Baxter."

"Ah yes Jasmine is your name I must admit it is a fine name."

"Mother please not today not now don't you want to see your grandsons?"

"Yes I suppose so." Sighed Dash's mother she walked over to Phoenix. "Hello my grandsom." She said stiffly he looked up his eyes widened, "Hello grandma." He smiled at her she softened a bit.

She really liked him. Dash came over to her with Fin in his arms. "Here he is would you like to hold him?" She nodded and she took Finn into her arms.

"He has black hair why doesn't he have blond hair like his brother?"

"I uh don't know mother, he just inherited it."

"I don't like it, he better be very smart when he gets older." Dash's eyes widened he wanted to stand up to his mother, but was afraid.

"Honey go easy on Dash and Jasmine they have gifted us with our only grandchildren." Said Dash's father said, he on the other hand was very fond of Jasmine and the kids. Finally she backed down.

As it became dark they went home Dash's parents accompanied them. Dash's mom pulled his aside. "Dash why haven't you had a girl like your brother-in-law.?"

"I uh don't know why."

"Why couldn't you have had a daughter? Daniel's daughter is beautiful and she is very sweet unlike your child."

"Look mom back down I love you, but I can't stand this anymore. Stop picking on Jazz or you won't be able to see your grandchildren anymore." He said coolly with a sharp tone.

"You wouldn't." she gasped.

"Try me." He challenged.

"Fine I will back down for now."


	5. New Life and Beyond

**Welcome to the last and final chapter! I wrote this story and while back and I just corrected the grammar, sorry if it seems a bit juvenile Let me know what you thought of the entire story. I love any and all comments. **

* * *

Danny and Sam were alone in their room, Lilyth was downstairs with Danny's parents. Sam lay sprawled out on the bed. Danny was next to her. "Hey, Sam."

"Yes?"

"Uh why where you so embarrassed about the question if we were going to have another child?"

"I don't know, that is just a sensitive topic for me."

"Is it because you almost lost the baby last time?" he tenderly asked. Sam nodded tears in her eyes. She was so scared when she got into the car accident and almost lost Lilyth.

"Look it's ok Lilyth is alive and well."

"I know, but I'm just scared what if I was to get pregnant again and I did lose the baby."

"Sam don't talk like that please, but I'm open to the idea it's your choice." She nodded.

It was August, 7 and Danny was out with Lilyth, Phoenix and Dash. Sam and Jazz where home alone with Finn.

"Hey Sam I have to ask you something." She turned her head her black hair falling into her eyes.

She pushed it back, "yeah what is it?"

"Umm are you pregnant?" Jazz drew out the question. Sam dropped a plate, it clattered to the ground. She picked it up her face was flushed. "Umm of course not." She said nervously.

Jazz crossed her arms across her chest.

"Samantha," she said.

"Ok Ok I am ok? Please just don't tell Danny."

"You didn't tell him?!"

"No I was scared to."

"Sam you have to, he will be very happy if you do."

"Yes but I'm scared I will lose the baby. Last time I was pregnant I almost lost Lilyth."

"Sam look you tell him or I do," Threatened Jasmine.

"No please I can't tell him."

"Fine I will then." She pulled out her cell phone and called Danny's phone.

"Hello," answered Danny's masculine voice.

"No No Jazz don't!" called Sam.

"Fine then you will tell him." She handed Sam the phone.

"Uh hi Danny"

"Sam, what was that about?"

"OH I just wanted to tell you that I love you bye." She hung up Jazz frowned, "you better tell him."

"Why it's my baby, my business whether or I tell him or not."

"That baby is also his you know he has every right to know." Sam dug her head in her hands and cried. "Ok I will tell him."

"You better tell him. You have to tell him by tomorrow night."

"That soon?!" Jazz nodded then the door opened it was Danny and the others. Sam wiped her eyes and tried to look presentable. Lilyth came in running, "Mommy, Mommy look what I got." Sam picked her up her showed Sam her new teddy bear that Danny had bought her.

"That's so cute Lily why don't you go play with Phoenix." She put Lilly down and she ran over to her cousin. Danny walked over to Sam. He put his hand across her stomach wrapping it around her waist. She flinched, "are you ok?" he asked. "Uh yeah I'm fine I just have to tell you something later."

"Umm ok." He said softly

Later that night Danny and Sam went into their room leaving Lilyth with Danny's parents. "So what did you want to tell me?" Sam nervously looked at Danny he looked worried.

"I'm very scared to tell you, but don't freak out."

"Ok."

Sam sighed she braced herself "I'm. . ." her voice trailed off,

"You're what?" asked Danny impatiently.

"pregnant." Sam quietly whispered.

"You're pregnant!" said Danny to loudly "shush." She pressed her pointer finger to his lips. He fell backwards onto the bed with Sam on top of him.

"Sam I love you and I'm very that you will be the mother of my second child." He kissed her, "how far are you along and when did you find out?"

"I'm eight weeks and about a week ago I found out."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was scared to tell you. Jazz made me tell you." "Well I'm glad you told me I really wanted another kid honest."

"I do too are you going to tell your parents?"

"Only if you want me too." He said.

"I think they should know."

They went downstairs. Dash was sitting next to Jazz. She had Finn in her arms. Dash had Jackson in his arms. Lilyth was sitting in Maddie's lap. Danny and Sam walked in front of them hand and hand. Jazz winked at Sam.

"Uh we have something to tell you guys something." Said Danny nervously.

"What is it?" asked Jack Fenton. Sam glanced at Danny he nodded at Sam and smiled. Jazz was smiling like crazy already knowing the news.

Sam closed her eyes exhaled then opened her eyes again. Her violet eyes glistened. "Danny and I are going to have another child."

Danny's parents' eyes went wide then they came up and hugged Sam and Danny. "Oh Samantha, Daniel I'm so happy for you. How many weeks are you along?" "Thank you Maddie, Jack. I'm eight weeks along."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No not yet Danny and I plan to tell them tomorrow when we go and visit them."

THE NEXT DAY

Sam and Danny where knocking on the door of Sam's parent's house. Sam's mom answered. She knelt down and picked up Lilyth "Hello Lily."

"Hi grandma." Said Lily. they walked in the house the adults began to talk while the maids entertained Lily.

"So how have you two been?" asked Sam's mom.

"We are good Jazz just had her second child, Finn."

"Oh that's nice. Please don't think of me as nosey but I must ask are you two going to have another kid?"

Sam smiled and looked at Danny and clutched his hand. "Umm well we are expecting another. I'm eight weeks along."

Her mother gasped, "no way really I'm so happy for you two."

Her dad nodded "when did you find out?" asked her mom.

"I found out a week ago. Danny yesterday along with his family now you two."

"Well if you guys need financial support we can help you out."

"Mom its fine Danny makes enough to support the three soon to be four of us."

"Well that's good to know."

_9 months later_

Sam gave birth to Joseph Jack Fenton on June, 21. Joseph had black hair streaked with silver and violet eyes. Lilyth was now four years old and a very quiet girl.

"Mommy what's his name?" Sam turned her head and looked at her daughter. "Lily we told you his name is Joseph, Seph for short."

"Oh." She said, Lilyth went and sat with her cousin. They had become great friends over the past nine months. Finn was a cute little baby, loved to explore everything and anything.

* * *

A few years passed and Lilyth was in the first grade. Joseph was two years old he had ghost powers like his sister and father. Danny trained Lilyth how to control her powers and to keep it a secret.

As the years went by the children grew up. Jazz and Dash ended up having one more kid and once again it was a boy his name was, Riley Baxter looking just like his mother.

Danny and Sam only had two kids Lilyth and Joseph. Lilly and Seph grew up to be a ghost fighting duo. Both lacked some powers, but made up for it with what the other had. Together they were the Phantom twins.

Danny and Sam enjoy retirement in Amity Park enjoying each other's company. Still to this day Danny likes to take Sam out flying.

~THE END~


End file.
